


Machinehead

by JennaLee



Category: Game Grumps, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: Dan has a secret fantasy. Brian helps make it happen.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Ross O'Donovan, Dan Avidan/TWRP
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Machinehead

After all they'd done together it was stupid to blush when Dan noticed what he'd left on his dresser when Brian came to spend the night. Brian had fucking bought the thing for him, after all. But even so, he pounced on the box when he came into the room with Brian on his heels, pressing it to his chest like there was some way he could hide what was inside. 

“Couldn't wait for me?” Brian teased as Dan stuffed the box back into the bottom drawer of his nightstand.

Dan huffed and flopped onto the bed, on his back. Usually he was quick on the draw when it came to banter, but this was different. It was one thing to joke about jerking off and another thing to admit so readily that just jerking off didn't always do it for him anymore. Not since Brian started fucking him on the regular.

“I had a day off yesterday, okay, and you couldn't come over,” Dan finally managed. “I wanted – well, um.”

“Of course I know what you wanted.” Grinning, Brian stretched out on the bed. “Your ass is insatiable.”

Dan's breath stuttered. Of course Brian didn't know what he'd been thinking about last night, he wasn't actually psychic – but still, fuck. 

“You look cute when you're embarrassed,” Brian told him with a smirk. “Makes me wonder what was going through your pretty little head yesterday when you were fucking yourself.”

Dan's reaction gave him away. He immediately went red and dropped his gaze, and Brian said, delighted, “Oh. That's interesting.”

“What's interesting?” Dan's voice came out an octave too high.

Brian smiled, but his eyes gleamed in a way that sent shivers down Dan's spine. He slid his hand beneath Dan's chin and said, “Tell me what you were thinking about, when you used that toy.”

Dan had always been a shit liar. And Brian wasn't easy to fool. He had to close his eyes so Brian wouldn't see the half-truth there as he said, “I was thinking about you.”

“About me fucking you?”

“Yeah.”

Brian's fingers dug into Dan's cheek until Dan had to open his eyes. His heart beat faster as he saw the look on Brian's face.

“You know what happens when you lie to me,” Brian said, and his tone was playful and dangerous. “Right?”

Dan did know. His skin prickled and he shivered, half-afraid and half-aroused at the thought of a spanking. “I'm not lying.”

“You are.” Brian released Dan's chin and stroked his hair. Dan wanted to close his eyes again but Brian's eyes were magnetic. “You can tell me if you were thinking about someone else. Was it Arin?”

Dan shook his head, but then said, “Yes, but – not exactly. It's not – it's – fuck.”

Brian just raised an eyebrow. “Use your words, Danny.”

“Both of you,” Dan managed, biting his lip with embarrassment. “You, and Arin, and – and – ”

“More than just the two of us? You're an even bigger slut than I imagined. Who else?”

“Dunno.” Dan was having a hard time getting the words out. “It's not – it could be – ”

Brian, smart fucker that he was, was already putting the pieces together. “Oh,” he said, sounding both delighted and condescending. “Oh, it's like that, is it?”

“Like what?”

“The question isn't _who_ , but _how many._ ”

Dan's face burned so bright that it didn't take a genius like Brian to figure out that he was spot on.

“Tell me,” Brian said softly. Softly, but it was a demand all the same. “Tell me the whole thing.”

“After a show,” Dan started, and his voice cracked. He swallowed and tried again. “After a show, in the dressing room, when I'm getting out of my costume, everyone is looking at me. You and Arin and – and TWRP, everyone's watching me, and then – you come over, and you start touching me, and telling them all that I'm a slut. That I love being fucked, that I can't get enough, and that if they want me they can just – take me. Like you own me and you're giving permission.” 

He was getting dizzy just thinking about it, the high of performing, the energy flowing the way it did on stage, eyes on him, music thumping in his heart, every nerve electrified. The way his body still crackled and spit like a live wire as he made his way backstage with his spandex outfit clinging to his skin. The hum of conversation around him, Brian pulling off his ninja mask and Arin tying his hair up and off his sweaty neck. Meouch sighing with the relief of being freed from his heavy mane and mask and Sung's muscles bulging as he peeled the yellow suit off. 

It was not the only scenario Dan had thought of, but it was definitely a favourite. He loved how he felt coming off from the stage, the way everything seemed a little surreal, the way it felt so intimate in the small space without the vastness of the venue. And all his friends would undress right in front of him – it wasn't like Dan was being some kind of creep, but he'd have to be blind not to appreciate the view.

“Go on,” Brian urged. “So then what happens?”

“Everyone's looking at me. They all start coming over. Talking to each other and to you about how they knew I was a slut and how I'm always leading them on. Joking about what should happen to me for acting like that, except it's not a joke, or maybe it is, but then – they start taking off my clothes, and I'm being touched and pushed around and...” 

_Surrounded by them, some of them fully undressed, others just pulling their hard cocks out of their pants, everyone hard for him, ready to fuck him._

Dan was half-hard himself now just thinking about it.

“And?” Brian prompted. He wasn't letting Dan off easy. He was going to make him say it.

Dan swallowed. “They all want to take turns. They get me on the floor, on my knees, and they all...I have to pleasure all of them. Sometimes I get tied up or sometimes they line up or sometimes - ”

“Oh, so this isn't the first time you've thought about this?” 

Dan had given himself away. His face was on fire, but they'd gone too far for him to act shy now. “Yes, okay, fuck.”

“Is it always Arin and TWRP?”

“Sometimes, it's – it's others. Maybe strangers. Maybe, um, maybe Ross too.” Dan's fantasies didn't really have room for others from the Grump space; the hierarchy didn't settle well with him. They were Arin's employees, and therefore too close to Dan's employees. Ross was different. 

Brian cupped Dan's chin, rubbing a thumb over his mouth. “And are they satisfied with this pretty mouth, or do they fuck your ass too? ”

Dan's lips moved soundlessly. His throat had locked up and the words wouldn't come. All he could think about was being pinned in place, his mouth full, someone pumping into his ass, and Brian watching it all with satisfaction.

Brian's thumb pushed into his mouth and pressed down on his tongue. “Of course it's both. You'd be begging for it, wouldn't you? All of them, just using you. You're just a toy, just a pair of holes. Helpless.”

Dan's heart jumped as he locked eyes with Brian. Brian was staring into him, taking him apart piece by piece, analyzing, calculating, _knowing_. Suddenly Dan had never felt so naked. Even though he was fully dressed.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Brian's hand closed around Dan's bicep, his touch gentle and possessive. Dan's eyes fluttered shut, and Brian leaned in to kiss him.

When they parted, Brian said, “I could make it happen, you know.”

“You can't,” Dan blurted out, his pulse spiking wildly at the idea of it. “Brian, it's not – that couldn't – they wouldn't - ”

“Shh.” Brian kissed him again. “You trust me, don't you?”

“Always.”

“Is it that you don't want this fantasy to actually happen? Or is it that you don't think it could?” 

“I don't know.”

Brian stroked Dan's hair. “It's okay just to think about something. It doesn't always mean that you want it in real life. But if you think nobody else but me is looking at you when you're up there on stage, swinging your hips, walking around the dressing room with nothing but a little towel on...”

“ _Brian._ ”

Brian put a finger against Dan's lips. “Don't answer right away. Think about it.”

Dan's mind was a whirlwind, and all he could think about was the throbbing heaviness between his legs. He looked at Brian mutely, and Brian just laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You have time, Danny, don't worry. There's no pressure.” 

Later that night, after lovemaking had satiated them both, Brian whispered filthy things in Dan's ear as he held him in his arms. Laying out his plan, down to the last detail. Dan listened, half-believing, in awe that this could actually become reality. And at the end, Brian asked him one more time. 

Dan only had to say the word. Just one word. It felt like leaping off the edge of a cliff, with only Brian's assurance that he would fly instead of fall. It was crazy, it was ridiculous, it was beyond anything Dan ever thought possible, and yet – it was _Brian_. He trusted Brian. He trusted him with his life. And Brian had never let him down.

Dan pressed his mouth against Brian's ear and said, faintly, _“Yes._ ”

**

“There we go.” Brian's voice was full of satisfaction. “That's a pretty sight. Are you having fun yet, Danny?” He didn't wait for an answer. He slapped Dan's ass lightly and laughed when Dan moaned. “Oh, you're so ready. You're going to love this.” 

Dan was naked, bound so tightly that he couldn't move, his fingernails digging into supple leather. He was on all fours, draped over a sturdy bench, his legs bent and knees pushed forward. His hands had been left free, so he could grip the handles and support some of his weight. Dan was comfortable enough without being able to get free, and nothing was cutting off his circulation or digging into his skin. When Brian executed a plan, he did so perfectly, with every possible scenario analyzed. Dan trusted him completely.

Still, though, it was hard not to feel a tingle of fear. He knew what was coming. Brian had laid out his plan and Dan had given his consent. He was blindfolded, but not gagged, and he could say his safeword at any time. 

Brian was behind him, working on – on the machine. Dan had never laid eyes on it. He knew what a fucking machine was, but in his mind it was something out of a higher-budget porn. He'd never thought it was just something that Brian could buy off the Internet and set up in Dan's own fucking house. It seemed crazy. Everything about this seemed crazy. But Dan trusted Brian, it all came back to that. 

“What's your colour?” Brian tapped Dan's thigh.

“Green,” Dan said, and even he could hear the excitement in his voice. Brian had already stretched him open with two fingers, and his hole felt wet and ready, twitching in anticipation.

“Good.”

Dan gripped the handles harder at the first touch of the dildo against his hole, smooth and blunt and wet. Brian was holding the base, guiding it in maybe halfway, and Dan's body didn't resist it at all. And when Brian let go, it stayed there, in him – held in place to the machine set up behind him, on a piston rod. Dan squirmed, his heart pounding with anticipation. He no longer felt Brian next to him. 

Dan gasped as the motor whirred to life and the dildo suddenly drove forward, impaling him and then withdrawing just as quickly. There was no teasing, no moment of respite like when Brian fucked him. The machine purred and the dildo thrust back in again, and out, a constant fixed angle that was nowhere near his prostate. It was just friction, just fucking, cold and mechanical.

“Oh my God.” Dan squeezed the handles until his fingers ached. It was the only thing he could do. He couldn't push back against the thrusts, or pull away. He couldn't do anything. All he could do was take it, bear it, surrender to it. Already he could feel his brain going numb, succumbing to the bliss of sweet friction. In and out and in and out, with the squelch of lube and the slick sounds of the dildo moving back and forth.

It was merciless, maddening, relentless. It was nothing like being fucked by Brian. And yet Dan could feel him there in the room, watching. 

“Oh,” Dan breathed, forming a coherent word by pure coincidence. “Ahh – ah – f-fuck – ”

Brian's derisive laugh made him shiver. “Don't tell me it's too much for you to handle. This is exactly what you've been asking for.”

Dan whimpered. It was hard to catch his breath. He had to time his breathing with the ruthless thrusts, had to figure out how to handle getting fucked by something that didn't care if he wanted a break, something that couldn't stop to let him adjust. The sweet helplessness of his predicament only turned him on more. He almost felt like part of the machine himself. Dehumanized, objectified. It was just shy of too much to take, and yet, it wasn't enough. 

A hand laid heavily on his lower back. “Look at you,” Brian said. “You look so perfect like this. And you love it, don't you?”

“Yes,” Dan choked out. “Yes, fuck, love it.” The urge to thank Brian for the experience was so strong he had to bite the words back. That would be too much – Brian would never let him live it down. He could imagine that later Brian would torment him, mock him relentlessly for being so insatiable that only a machine could give him what he needed.

“They're all going to see how much you love this. They're all going to know that you're not the innocent little angel that you pretend to be.” Brian pushed Dan's hair back out of his face, checking that the blindfold wasn't catching at any of his curls. “I told them how depraved you are, and I could tell that some of them didn't believe me. They were nervous about hurting you, can you believe that?”

Dan couldn't answer. He could only moan.

“Some of them were nervous, anyway,” Brian went on. “Others told me that they knew all along by the way you're always flirting and acting like a fucking tramp. I think they've been waiting to give you what you deserve for a long time.”

“Please,” Dan managed, struggling in his bonds. The dildo kept driving in deep, teasing, too much and not enough. He wanted to arch his back, drive the toy up against his prostate, right where he needed it most. He wanted to beg for Brian to touch his cock, even just for a moment, just to relieve the maddening, frustrating ache. 

“Patience,” Brian said, with barely contained glee. “They'll be here soon. And you'll be all stretched out and ready for them. Not that a slut like you needs this much preparation.”

A noise intruded. A door was opening. Brian's footsteps crossed the room and he said pleasantly, “Come in, get comfortable. I'm just getting him warmed up.”

Dan didn't know who it was. Suddenly his heart was in his throat. He knew the plan, he knew vaguely who was coming, he knew what they were here for, and yet the reality of it all hit him like a ton of bricks. This was happening. Someone, one of his friends, was witnessing him like this – tied up to a fucking machine, taking it like a cheap slut. And he couldn't stop it. The machine wouldn't stop. It kept fucking him, persistent and unperturbed.

A sharp intake of breath. Someone else murmured, “Jesus.”

The guest hadn't arrived alone.

“He likes it,” Brian said. “Look at him.”

“Hard as a fucking rock. That looks painful.” 

The voice was familiar. Dan knew who it was. He knew and yet his brain was leaking out of his ears and he couldn't put a face or name to that voice. Did it matter? Did he want to know? He was helpless, nothing but a slut. He belonged to Brian. Brian could invite anyone. Dan had left it up to him. 

_Don't think. Just feel. You don't have to think._

A moan started in Dan's chest and spilled from his lips, so loud that it echoed through the room. Between his legs, his cock throbbed and pulsed. Dan struggled more desperately, trying to lean himself forward to rub his cock against the leather bench. If there was even an inch of give, he could do it. But there wasn't. He was bound too tight.

_Just feel._

Dan's curls bounced gently with the thrusting of the machine, tickling his shoulders. His mouth hung open, wanton and needy. Every breath came out with a moan. The door opened and closed, opened again, footsteps and voices and murmurs blending into a meaningless drone. 

Dan was too overwhelmed with the waves of pleasure to think about how he must look, what they all must be thinking. Names swirled in his head as fleeting as the caress of eyes on his skin. And all the while, the machine pumped steadily, the piston rod thrusting endlessly.

“Had enough, Danny?” Brian asked, his voice smooth and patronizing. 

Dan shook his head. Somebody whispered something, Dan couldn't hear, but he did recognize Havve's cursing under his breath and Meouch's chuckle.

“Of course you haven't.” Brian began undoing the straps that bound him to the bench. “You want the real thing. That was just the warm-up.”

The last strap came free. Dan was no longer bound in place. He braced himself on his knees, tossing his head back and adjusting his stance until _oh fuck, finally_ , he found a different angle. The motor hummed, undisturbed, the rod thrusting back and forth, but now the dildo was ramming up against the spot that made Dan's leg shake. 

“Oh,” he gasped out, mouth falling open. He wet his lips with his tongue and heard a murmur of approval. _They're watching me_ he thought again, trembling with desire. Watching, admiring the show.

“See,” Brian said to the group. “Look how badly he needs to be fucked. He doesn't have to be tied up. He'd ride this machine all day if I let him. Isn't that right, Danny?”

Dan's face burned. “Y-yes.”

“And what should you say to me for buying you this machine that you love so much already?”

Fuck, he knew it, he knew Brian would wring it out of him in front of everyone. “Thank you,” he choked out, gasping between thrusts. “Thank you, Brian.”

“Do you want more?”

Dan felt the weight of all the eyes on him as he let the machine rock him back and forth. He wet his lips and whimpered, “Yes.”

“Louder. They can't hear you.”

“Yes!” Dan shouted, his voice cracking.

“Holy shit,” someone said.

“Let us give him what he wants, then.”

The machine slowed, stopped. Dan whimpered as the dildo withdrew. Without the white noise of the motor purring he could hear all the little sounds in the room. The rustle of clothing, the rough breathing. Somebody wet their lips. A shoe squeaked on the floor. Everyone was waiting. Everybody was looking at him, and now they all knew, they knew that he was a slut. 

Dan's muscles twitched as he tried to remember how his legs worked. But Brian was there to help, easily lifting him up off the bench and setting him on his feet. Dan stumbled, his legs gone numb, and at least six hands reached out to steady him. Smooth and dry, rough and calloused, Dan couldn't tell whose hands they were, but it didn't matter. Fuck, they were touching him, gentle at first, unsure.

Somebody said, unsteadily, “Fuck, look at him.”

“He looks so tiny.” 

“Delicate.”

“I promise you, he's not delicate,” Brian said, and this time Dan recognized Ross's laugh. 

“I knew he was a slut. It's always the quiet ones.”

Someone tugged a handful of his hair, and Dan's sudden cry drew a round of laughter.

“Not so quiet,” someone else said, and Brian chuckled too.

A pair of hands cupped his waist. Someone else was touching his chest, tweaking his nipples. Dan's head lolled back and he let out a pleading whine. He felt someone press up against his back, heavy and solid, felt a familiar prickly beard on his shoulder and thought _Arin_. Arin's hands were familiar too, soft and tentative as they ran down his back and squeezed his ass. 

Dan didn't moan Arin's name. He didn't want to acknowledge names. Dan liked the blindfold, liked that he trusted the people around him but didn't have to look them in the face, didn't have to outright admit that he wanted them. Such a small thing, that little piece of fabric, and yet it transformed this experience. It made him feel like an object. It made the others bolder too. Dan couldn't imagine this escalating so fast without the safety of anonymity.

“Should we - ” someone started, breathless, and someone else said, “Yeah, fuck, get him down.”

Dan was pushed and pulled, across the room and down to the floor. He felt the presence of someone's legs near his face and he leaned in, nuzzling a thigh. They were still wearing thin underwear, but as Dan nosed at the fabric, a hand passed in front of his face and suddenly there was a cock brushing against his cheek. Dan opened his mouth blindly, sticking out his tongue.

“Can I just - ” they said, not speaking to him, and Dan's stomach jerked. He thought, _Sung_ , and it made sense then. He should have known, from those muscular thighs, like fucking tree trunks. Dan lapped at his cockhead and got the taste of him, sweeter than Brian, different, but so fucking good. Fuck, he was starting to salivate.

“Oh yeah,” Brian said. “Just go ahead, he knows what to do.”

The velvety head pushed against Dan's mouth, bigger than Dan had expected, bigger than Brian. He let out a muffled moan and opened wider to take it in. He was good at this. He knew he was good at this. He kept his teeth back and his tongue moving, finding the sensitive spot on the underside of the head and lapping at it.

“That's it, that's real good,” Sung said with satisfaction, and Dan glowed. He strained forward, wanting to show off, wanting to please. A hand gripped his hair and pulled him closer. Dan readjusted his stance, bracing himself. His hips were grabbed too, a hand in the center of his back, pushing down and making him arch his ass in the air. 

Several people groaned softly at the sight.

“So do we draw straws or something?” someone quipped.

“We should let – ”

“Yeah, let him, he should...”

“You want to?”

“Yeah.” Someone knelt behind Dan. Dan knew who it was, again. Soft hands, big and strong. He leaned over Dan's back and Dan felt the soft curve of Arin's bare stomach. 

“Oh fuck,” Arin said like he was surprised to find himself mounting Dan from behind. With trembling hands he stroked Dan's back, tentative, questioning. Dan wanted to tell him how much he wanted this, but he couldn't, not with his mouth full. 

“He's ready,” Brian said quietly. “Go ahead.”

Arin's hands cupped the swell of Dan's hips. Dan arched his back, whimpering. Arin's knuckles brushed against his ass as he took himself in hand and guided himself to Dan's hole. The shocking heat of him there made Dan forget to breathe. It was such a goddamn tease to feel Arin so close. _Come on, fuck, please, fuck me._ He wriggled his hips, begging as best as he could with his mouth occupied.

Arin got the hint. He kept one hand on Dan's hip and pressed himself inside, inch by inch. God, he was fucking big, and he just kept coming, kept filling him up. Dan gagged on Sung's dick and tried to grab onto something to steady himself. He found Sung's calf, nails digging in until Sung said, “Hey now” and grabbed his wrist.

“Careful, Danny,” Brian warned. “Just take it, you can do it.”

“Shit, that's a lot to handle.”

“How tight is he?”

“ _Tight_ ,” Arin answered them, strained. “So fuckin' tight, it's ridiculous.” He pushed in even deeper until Dan felt his balls flush against his ass.

Behind the blindfold, Dan's eyes rolled back into his head. His moan sounded deeply satisfied, even though it was muffled by the cock in his mouth.

“He loves this,” someone said, awed. 

“Fuck him already, fuck, he needs it so bad.”

“Jesus.” Arin said, his voice a low rumble that made Dan shiver. And then he let himself go, thrusting forward, fucking into Dan. His thrusts were hard and deliberate, not fast but powerful, driving in and out steadily. Dan moaned again, loving every second of it. No toy could ever compare to a real cock in him. He rocked back against Arin's thrusts. Arin grabbed his hips and thrust harder, groaning low in his throat. Dan squeezed himself around Arin's cock and Arin's hips stuttered, rhythm faltering. He was already close, Dan could tell. He focused on Sung, tracing his tongue up the underside of his shaft, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. _Make it good, make it good for both of them, all of them_.

“Oh shit,” Arin panted. He yanked himself free. A scant second later Dan felt his cum splashing over his lower back. Dan heard others in the room voice their approval. Someone said, “Do it on his face too, dude.”

“Nah,” Sung said easily. “I'm nowhere near done. Someone else can have a turn, if they want.”

Dan should have known that Sung knew how to last. The dude had endurance for days.

He tugged Dan off his cock and patted his head, like a good dog that had done a trick. “He's good,” he said, and the compliment made Dan's face warm. “Does anyone else want – ”

“I want his mouth, bring him here.”

“Yeah, and me next.”

“I'll take his other hole. Here, let me – where's the lube?” 

Dan was trying to follow the conversation and was almost surprised when his hair was grabbed again, another cock pushing into his mouth. He didn't know who it was, didn't really care. He wanted to please. Wanted to take everything they could give him and more.

“Brian trained him up well,” a voice said, strained. “Shit.”

Whoever it was didn't last long. A gasp, and then Dan's mouth was filled with cum, saltier than Brian but less bitter. He swallowed it down without a thought, his lips smacking, anticipating the next cock, and the next. Someone picked him up off his knees and led him blindly to – the couch, Dan thought, just before he was pushed over the back of it. He went up on his toes to brace himself. Someone knelt on the couch in front of him, and then there were two cocks filling him, one in his ass and one in his mouth, pushing in at the same time, and okay, holy _shit_.

“Oh yeah,” someone said, the one in his mouth. Phobos, Dan thought numbly. Maybe, probably. It was hard to think. He didn't have to think. He _liked_ that he didn't have to think. 

Whoever was fucking his ass was rough, maybe not as big as Sung or Arin but fuck, he was good. His hips smacked noisily against Dan's ass as he fucked him hard and fast. Maybe-Phobos finished first, pulling back and spurting over Dan's cheek. Dan opened his mouth for the next one, but for a few minutes nobody filled it, and Dan's unmuffled little cries were allowed to spill out as the person fucking him switched to a brutal jack-hammering pace.

“Ah, ah, oh, mmm, fuck, please.” Dan's calves were burning with the effort of staying up on his toes and the cum was dripping down his cheek, into his open mouth. “More – oh please, _yes_ , don't stop, please don't stop, _harder_ , want it so bad.”

“Fuck yeah,” they said, laying a smack across Dan's ass. “Good slut.”

“Jesus, he's insatiable.”

“Just like Brian said.”

The cock drove into him to the hilt and swelled, cum pulsing into him with a rush of heat. 

“I want his ass next, I'm gonna make him fuckin' scream.”

“Here, come here, let's – ”

A laugh. “Yeah, let's try.”

Dan was lifted again, yanked away from the couch. He cried out as he was yanked into someone's lap and impaled on another cock. Oh _fuck_ it was big, it was making his thighs shake, and whoever was in him was _strong_. He lifted Dan up and down, fucking him on his cock, a quiet laugh in his ear that made him shiver.

“Yeah, you like that big dick, don't you?” he growled into Dan's ear, and Dan knew him then – it was Meouch – but it didn't matter – and it didn't last long at all. Dan's head lolled back and he whimpered, moving with the rhythm, up and down and up and down until Meouch grabbed his hair and pulled hard, making Dan slide all the way down on the slick cock as it twitched and spilled its load.

He was lifted off with a slick wet noise and turned over, on his knees again. Suddenly there were two cocks pressing insistently at his mouth, laughter as Dan tried to take them both in at once, drooling down his chin. He couldn't do it but he kept his mouth open and his tongue out just like he was trained, waiting for someone to fill it up.

“Rock, paper, scissors,” one of them joked, and Dan wasn't sure what that meant anymore, but one of them slid their dick over his tongue and into his mouth, and that was all that mattered.

Things were getting blurry. Dan surrendered to it all. He was just a hole to fill. He kept his mouth open, moving where they wanted him. His ass was spanked, grabbed, spread open. Somebody pressed fingers into him, two then three then four. The fingers were pulled out, replaced with a cock, and a few quick thrusts before he was passed along to someone else again. Sung, back in his mouth, pumping in and out until Dan choked wetly.

“Don't worry,” Brian said. “He likes gagging on my cock.”

“I wasn't worried.” 

More laughter. It washed over Dan. He kept his mouth and throat open and breathed through his nose, lips numb, tongue strained and tired, just letting his mouth be fucked brutally. When it was over they pulled out and got a hand under Dan's chin, lifting his face up to catch the spurts of cum. His face felt painted with it, drying tacky on his cheeks and dripping over his lips. More cum was dripping from his ass and down the inside of his thighs. 

Nobody touched his dick. And Dan did not come. He could come without his dick being touched, if Brian commanded him to do so, but he knew the rules. He wasn't allowed to come, not before everyone else did. The constant need, like a low voltage current running through him, kept Dan on edge, kept him working to please, no matter how much he just wanted to go limp like a ragdoll. 

Ross was eager. Ross was grabby. He didn't mind the mess. Dan knew who it was as soon as Ross got his hands on Dan's ass, spreading and squeezing until Dan yelped. 

The noise made Ross cackle and land a slap across Dan's ass. It was harder than Dan had anticipated and he cried out again, squirming in Ross's grasp. 

“Look,” Ross said, delighted. “My handprint.”

“He bruises easily,” Brian said. “When I spank him, he's bright red for days.”

“I wanna see that sometime.” Ross lined himself up and pressed inside, just like that, with one smooth thrust. He didn't even lube himself up. He didn't have to. Dan's hole was full of lube and cum, wet and stretched from use.

The exhaustion was setting in now. Dan's knees buckled and Ross giggled as he fell forward. He didn't stop, just followed Dan to the ground. Ross didn't weigh much. He just laid his light frame on top of Dan and kept fucking into him with short little thrusts. When he finished, he pushed at Dan's hips, and other hands helped turn him over. Dan heard the rustling of multiple hands working back and forth as the rest of the crowd jerked off over him, coming on his chest and stomach and face.

When they were done, Dan felt used and empty, sticky and wet. His lips were numb and his brain was mush. Brian knelt over him and gave Dan's neglected cock a squeeze. “Had enough, you greedy little slut?”

“I...I...Brian...”

“What? Use your fucking words.”

“No,” Dan gasped. “Want more.”

“What do you want?”

“Anything. Anything, just - please...please let me come, Brian, please...”

“Do you think you deserve that?”

“Yes,” Dan cried out brokenly. “Please, I'll do anything...”

“What do you think?” The question was directed at the others in the room. “Does he deserve to come?”

A moment of silence, and then a murmur of assent. Someone said, “Yeah, why not, that was fucking hot.”

“I want to see him come.”

“Go on, Brian, let's see it.”

“He deserves a reward.”

Brian pressed three fingers into Dan's stretched ass, easy as that. Fuck, he was so open, three fingers felt like nothing. But Brian was good, Brian was talented. He knew every inch of Dan's body and how to make him fall apart. Brian crooked his fingers and pressed them against Dan's prostate, rubbing expertly as his other hand skimmed through the cum painted on Dan's stomach to get it slick. Using the cum as lube, he stroked Dan's aching cock. 

The combined sensations drew a ragged scream from Dan. He writhed and bucked, fucking himself on Brian's fingers and thrusting into his hand.

“Come on, slut, come for us,” Brian said, stroking faster, working his fingers, milking Dan's prostate until Dan thought he was going to shake apart into a million pieces. 

Dan's body bucked, mouth falling open, his back arching off the floor as he came. He was dimly aware that he was almost sobbing, the pleasure so bright it burned. Wave after wave, relentless, shocks of pleasure seizing his muscles and wringing them dry. Dan felt his cum spurting up onto his belly, mingling with the other wetness there. He was covered in it, soaked with cum and sweat, and everybody was watching. Everybody was watching him coming his brains out, reduced to nothing, a cheap filthy slut getting off after being fucked by all his friends at once.

Dan's cries died to whimpers, and Brian's fingers withdrew. Dazed, he laid there, face burning with delicious shame.

“Good boy,” Brian said, smug and satisfied. And from around the room the phrase was echoed, and Dan had never felt so fucking blissed out in his life.

After a few minutes of floating, Dan was picked up, limp as a wet rag, and carried. The blindfold was pulled off and Dan blinked stupidly in the bright light. He was in his bathroom. His eyes found Brian's face. 

“You did well,” Brian told him tenderly. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” Dan murmured. He felt incredible. He'd be sore tomorrow, but fuck, it was worth it. None of his fantasies could compare to the real thing. 

“Hungry?”

Dan's stomach growled. “Yeah, actually.”

“The guys are talking about ordering food. We'll get you something. Want me to run you a bath?”

“Okay.”

Brian kissed him, not giving a shit that Dan was covered in cum. “Good boy,” he said again, and that was all Dan needed to hear. 

Dan was maybe a little bit nervous about joining the crowd in the living room. Facing everyone after what they'd just done was daunting. But when he came back down the stairs, dressed and clean, it was shocking how normal it all seemed. Arin looked a little bit shell-shocked, and Phobos looked at Dan like he'd never seen him before, but Meouch gave him an easy grin and Sung just said, “Hey dude” like nothing had happened at all. Ross's face was full of mirth and Havve's face was kind of red. 

Suddenly his exhaustion was gone as it hit him all over again. It had really happened. It could happen again. Fuck, they could all stay here for the whole weekend, taking turns with him whenever they wanted. He trusted all of them. He loved all of them. When he tossed his hair back, shaking out his curls, he could feel the appreciative looks. Dan grinned, stretched his arms over his head to let his shirt ride up, riding the high of his confidence.

He should have known that Brian would have something to say. Brian was always careful not to let Dan get too full of himself.

“Danny,” he said, genial but with a note of warning. “We all know you're a slut already. Why don't you make yourself useful and go put on some coffee for everyone?”

Dan had a second to think about how he wanted this to go. Being a good little slave for Brian in front of everybody was exciting, sure. But there was just one thing better.

“Make me,” Dan said right back, right to Brian's face. 

There was a collective gasp. Arin's eyes went wide. Phobos and Havve looked stunned. Sung grinned, cool as a cucumber. Meouch looked almost admiringly at Dan, impressed with his courage. Ross let out a cackle, eyes bright. 

Brian's eyes were two lasers, fixed unblinkingly on Dan's face. 

“All right,” he said softly, dangerously. He smiled like a shark. “If that's how you want to behave in front of our guests, it looks like I'll need to teach you a lesson.”

Dan shivered and grinned. Fuck, he was looking forward to this.


End file.
